Finding After
by Lucy Luci
Summary: Soujiro had a feeling about this girl, Misao. She was nice and all, but there was something deeper about her that he saw. He could only learn along their journey SxM
1. Chapter 1

"I'll never forget the time I saw the smiling boy walking down the street. I can't really describe him, but there was something about that boy that made me smile too." Their journey of finding Aoshi and whatever lies beyond after everything is said and done. SxM

**Finding After**

SangPakko made this chapter but I control it now!

Disclaimer: Lucy Luci doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin.

One: The Beginning 

"I'll never forget the time I saw the smiling boy walking down the street. He didn't have much except for his two bags, which he carried over his shoulder. But it seemed like that boy had much more. More than just possessions, it was something invisible, something more meaningful. Well I didn't actually see that then, but I could tell because of its potential. His potential. It seemed like a new smile, one that had just been born.

"He had dark brown hair, almost black, I'd say with dark blue eyes. Not something someone might see everyday. As you might know,not many Japanese people have blue eyes. He was dressed in blue hakama and off-white pants and even wore a sword, which hung freely from his belt. I guess I can't even really describe him in the end. All I can say is that there was something about that boy…something that made me smile too. I could tell he didn't know his direction, but I could also tell he didn't need one. He seemed like the kind of person who could really make it…you know, make it out in the world. Make it out there in the world even if no one joined him.

"But that would a little impossible, wouldn't it? Everyone needs company, friends. Just to have people around them keeps people sane. Loneliness gets to people. It changes them. That's why I wonder what ever happened to that young man who was walking down the street. I wonder if anyone ever joined him? I wonder if he ever took a rest. But who knows, maybe he's still walking out there…walking for whatever he's wanting to find."

Chapter One – In The Beginning

There are plenty of paths to choose from in life.

Soujiro had walked down many paths during the year he had been traveling. He also saw many great and unbelievable things. He had seen beautiful cascading waterfalls that glistened in the sunlight, he had seen unimaginable sights at night while standing out on mountain-tops as he gazed into the starry depths of the sky, and he had seen rainbows that traveled over such long distances, he couldn't even find the end while using his shukuchi.

But there were the bad sights too. There were the remainders of war that had been left over, death, famine, poverty, and other such things. He sometimes wondered if Mr. Himura ever was a witness to these happenings along his own journeys. If he had, Soujiro wondered how he could even smile today.

Even Soujiro's smile was faltering more and more these days. After he had seen such horrific things, he began to realize that some of Mr. Shisho's teachings wouldn't fit in most of the situations in Japan today. And what if the rest of the world was like that? His ideals wouldn't fit at all. As it turned out, practically all of the Japan was weak. That meant all of them would have died. And that meant there would only be a small amount of people left in the world. Maybe people were meant to be different. A variety placed onto the planet so the planet would never get boring. So life would always have its differences.

But it made Soujiro feel guilty for, ever believing in such a 'corrupt' man.

No matter how long Mr. Shishio had raised him, no matter how much time he put into Soujiro's life, Soujiro now knew that what Mr. Shishio did was wrong. What Soujiro, himself did was wrong. Everything was so wrong about his previous life.

But now he was trying to make it right.

Soujiro was a rurouni now, a wanderer as you may. He traveled the land in search of answers hoping that he could become a better person and repent for his previous sins. Sins, such as being a member of the Jupon Gatana. Sins, such as being Shishio's right-hand man. As in killing numerous people…many, many innocent faces he would never recall.

At the moment, he didn't really know what direction he was heading now but he could tell that there was a familiarity in the air. He felt as if he had been here before.

It had a certain name to it…

Maybe that word was home.

But sadly to a wanderer, there was no such thing as home. There was no permanent staying or living place for him. Well, at least for now. But there was no stopping. He had basically just begun his adventures. Maybe his new home was just the open road that laid before him.

He would just have live it through.

-OoO-

Her name was Misao Makimachi and you could say she was a dreamer.

She was the kind who you'd look at and go, 'Wow, she's a puzzling young woman.'

Oh, but she was much more than that. While everyone was thinking about how puzzling she was, she was thinking about how obvious those people were. She believed that a lot of people in the world were just plainly boring. You could say she was different or odd, but she'd just say you were lying.

She was the few who liked people who asked questions, one who always thought there to be something more than to what was just sitting there right in front of them. She also liked liars. Even though their truths were bent, they still were more interesting than the average person. It was fun to know that there was more to the person than they were letting you know. She also enjoyed the way they stretched the truth, she had to admit she did so herself every once in a while.

But most of all, she enjoyed the company of people who thought she was a good person because in reality she was. She just acted in ways, which people would question. It was just getting so hard these days to find that sort of person, everyone seemed like they were uptight and always watching their back. People were always stressed out and worrying about how much their future would be impacted by their past and present or how good looking they were, or why they always seemed to be never moving from the point where they were.

Misao didn't need that.

She didn't need to hear or know their problems.

Misao was already worried about how she would end up when it was all said and done. She couldn't help it, that's just the kind of person she was. But her main concern was a certain man who went by the name of Aoshi Shinomori.

It was if no matter how hard she tried to get his attention, his mind was always somewhere else. Or he would look at her, but it seemed he was looking right through her. Or he would see something that she didn't want him to see, you could say like a tomboy.

She didn't even know why she was attracted to him. He didn't bend the truth, he didn't ask questions, and his views on believing there was something more were a little different than what Misao was accustomed to. But he didn't think of her as an annoyance, or complained about how acted solely one emotion. Maybe she liked him because he was the closest thing she could ever get to what she wanted.

Or maybe it was that he was the exact opposite of what she wanted. Opposites attract as they say.

Did she really know what she wanted?

Because there were those times when she didn't even understand why she functioned the way she did. There were times when she just wished all of it would stop.

It was a year since Kenshin had killed Shishio. Something about that experience changed her. Changed her for the better that is. It made her realize that life was a little more precious than she first perceived. But she had to admit to herself she had been a little naïve before. Just now were her eyes becoming more adaptive to the new and more complex world she had just discovered.

Her eyes had opened, you might say.

But the only problem with that was that she now saw all of the bad that went along with the good in the world. Things made more sense, but often came to sad or disappointing conclusions. She realized how insignificant she was to the world. She realized how insignificant she was to Aoshi. But as she lived through it, she realized that's how everyone else felt.

She sometimes wondered why things worked like that. Great people would be forgotten. She had recalled Kenshin had once said to her in passing, something about how some people say legends live forever, but only the truly great people remain in their loved one's hearts forever.

And that's all that mattered.

But Misao always wanted something more.

She just didn't know what.

It all began the day Misao went for a walk outside the Aoiya. Her head was in a fog at the moment and she couldn't clear it any other way. She could usually feel better just by walking but this time, the feeling felt a little different.

Aoshi left the Aoiya you see. He left over a week ago and Misao still hadn't gotten over it. She was just on a breakthrough to tell him exactly how she felt. Then out of nowhere, he left the morning she had decided to tell him. It had broken her heart but most of all, it shattered her confidence. Crushed her feeling of luck as well.

The members of the Aoiya also heard no word from him. He sent no letters or no messengers to tell them where he was or what he was doing. Usually he did so even if she was in the shady business. He, instead, would just write a white lie or something of the sort. So Misao was of course, worried. She wished she could find him, but she never got the chance to go out on her own. If she could just accidentally get lost and then go on a journey to find him, that would be well worth her time indeed.

But she could never get lost. She was Misao. She didn't have the best sense of direction, but she could find her way home in any situation. It might take some time, but she would always make it back.

He did leave one hint to where he had gone off to though. He had told Misao that he wanted to travel around. He said there was this secret back road that not many people traveled on which lead down south. It was located under a cliff, but that's all he mentioned.

She had no idea what he was talking about.

As she walked through the town, she couldn't help but notice that life didn't have the same spunk it used to…nothing seemed as exiting. It seemed like no one cared about her, or what would happen to her.

She felt a little alone.

And she didn't want that.

Upon exiting the city, Misao began to walk a little through the country. It was around noon now and everything was in full bloom since spring had sprung. Everything around her was so fricking happy! She couldn't take it anymore!

She walked over to the nearby cliff and plopped down onto a rock. She rested her head onto her hands as she leaned forward.

She'd do anything for a little change. And positive change at that, she couldn't bare any more shocks to her life.

She just wished for something that would give her life some meaning. Some reason. Any reason would be nice. Something to live for.

Heck, even going on some sort of crazy journey would make life more interesting.

Something…

…anything.

Too bad she was scared to do it alone. She needed help but no one wanted to seem to help her. She was in a tough situation but always decided in the end that it wouldn't work out. You might think that she was the adventurous type but everyone has their own fears you know. She's only human.

All of a sudden, she heard a noise come from below her. Misao made sure she was silent so she could get a better idea of what had made the noise.

The noise never came again but her curiosity got the best of her. She crawled over to the ledge and peeked over to whatever could've possibly made the noise. She saw a guy walking down below her but that was about it. The person couldn't have made the noise, the thing she heard sounded like it came from right under her. The noise was more of a monkey mixed with a bird's call…

Whatever.

As she turned to sit back up, she felt a nudge behind her and next thing she knew, she was falling towards the ground…

Crap.

-OoO-

I guess you can say it also began when Soujiro set off on his journey once again. It had been a beautiful morning. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, the rivers were as clear as ever, and the birds were finally making their home until the cold season came again.

As he was walking though, he did come across some problems…

"Hey kid."

Soujiro turned around to see what called behind him, "I'm talking to you, kid."

When Soujiro was completely turned around, he saw a big man and a little man each standing next to each other. Then the little man stepped forward, "So what's that sword for kid? Someone your age shouldn't be carrying one of those around, especially in this time."

Soujiro glanced down at his sword, "Oh this?" he replied while holding up the sword with his hand, "This is for protection just in case anyone attacks me."

The taller man stepped forward so he was equal distance away from Soujiro, as he was the other man, "Protection, huh? Well there's a law here that say if anyone who's carrying an illegal sword is captured, they can be turned in for a hefty reward."

Soujiro's smile twitched a bit, "You mean you're going to turn me in?"

The two men each took a step forward and Soujiro took a step back, "But I haven't done anything! I was just passing through! I'm just a simple wanderer."

"I didn't know wanderer's carried around swords."

"For protection!" Soujio pleaded, not wanting to hurt anyone, "So I can defend myself!"

The shorter man began to talk again, "Sorry kid but I don't think that one's going to do so well in front of the police forces. Juru, how about you show him how real warrior's fight without swords."

Soujiro glanced up at the man as he stepped forward while cracking his knuckles. He smirked as Soujiro warned, "I really don't want anyone getting hurt."

The man snickered, "The only one who's getting hurt is YOU!"

With that, he charged at Soujiro.

The shorter man watched in smugness as the other man ran towards the much smaller Soujiro. Soujiro, not wanting to seriously injure the figure, tried to think of a way to knock him out first, so then he could run away.

When the man was standing right in front of Soujiro, he swung his fist hard at him. Soujiro sidestepped and pulled off his two bags, which were connected by a long string, and held it out in front of him, "Look Miyota, he's offering his belongings to me so I won't attack him again!"

Miyota cackled as Soujiro held his ground. His smile remained in place but it was now a much darker one.

Juru began his charge once again and when he was right in front of Soujiro, he swung his fist hard.

But Soujiro, being incredibly fast, tied the string of his packs around Juru's wrist and used the momentum to swing him around and flying towards Miyota, who didn't know what hit him. It all happened in an instance too, "I guess I haven't lost my touch."

Miyota grumbled under Juru, "Ki-id. Come back…here!" he strained as the taller man slowly compressed him to the ground.

Soujiro picked up his packs and swung them over his shoulder, "Actually, I think I want to go this way. I hope you'll understand?"

Then with a trembling outstretched arm, Miyota watched Soujiro trot away as he continued to be compressed by Juru, who was well unconscious by that point.

It had been at least fifteen minutes since Soujiro encountered the two strange men. It seemed that people everywhere nowadays wanted to fight and challenge him simply because he owned a sword. He found it admirable that people still had a fighting spirit in them, yet he pitied them because they apparently couldn't pick their battles wisely. He wondered if ever Mr. Himura had gone through such a phase? It seemed though as if Kenshin went through what he did, it must've been much more difficult since he had such a bigger name compared to Soujiro who had more of an underground one. The world seemed so much more peaceful these days though. Maybe it was because he wasn't killing people as he used to. Or maybe he was finally outside more than he was used to because let's stay truthful here, Soujiro had kind of been stuck in a house of some sort for his entire life.

All he knew was that it was nice to get the extra weight off his back and finally be a free man. Now that he finally thought about it, he had never really been a free man before.

There was a wonderful feeling that came along with being free, Soujiro concluded.

By this time, he was walking along a cliff's side. The hill next to him didn't go up that high, maybe about twenty to thirty feet. Its deep red rocks had changed the color of the wall entirely. It was quite beautiful.

But probably the most beautiful thing about the area he was in was the silence.

Silence was one of his favorite things, next to noise. I guess you could say Soujiro liked everything there was to being alive, that what happens when you're eye are opened.

Wait.

He heard something…it was gradually coming towards him but he couldn't make out the noise. But it was coming quick and he wouldn't have that much time to react. He bent his knees so he could react the quickest, but he was definitely not ready for what was coming…

The noise was growing rapidly! It was right on top of him! It was…right on top of him?

He looked up, "Literally…"

And then, Misao fell atop of Soujiro.

'Like the angel that falls out of the sky… 

"Oww…"

…_the rescuer comes to save the one in need.'_

Soujiro looked arond. What just happened? He had a massive headache and it felt like something had just landed on him. Or hit him awfully hard on the head. Either one, he couldn't really remember what happened.

Wait, when he looked up…there was a person falling out of the sky! He gathered himself and crawled up to his knees. He shook his head a little and looked around.

There next to him lying in a head laid this…girl.

She apparently landed on him and rolled over a few feet because she was now laying on her side a small distance away from him.

He crawled over to her as his head continued to ache. As he reached her, he took her shoulder in his hand and rolled her gently to her back. She had long black hair that was ties into a braid that traveled down her back. Her bangs fell freely over her face. Her long lashed gently kissed her upper-cheeks and her thin lips spread a little ways across her lower face as they opened slightly every now and then as she breathed.

She was very pretty though. She didn't exactly have curves but she wasn't exactly built like a stick. He rested his hand on her shoulder as he continued to gaze at her face. He just couldn't break his gaze. It was strange. It was a different kind of feeling. The thing was, he hadn't ever really felt feelings before.

He closed his eyes and shook his head as he snapped out of it. He adjusted from where he was sitting and rested on his rear while he shook her gently by the shoulder, "Hey, wake up…" he called, with no reply.

He shook her again, "Anyone there?"

Misao squirmed a little and smiled, "Of course I love you, Aoshi…No please don't leave me…"

'Aoshi?' he stopped shaking her. This girl knew Mr. Shinomori? Had this girl been there when Kenshin was fighting Mr. Shishio? Sure there had been a lot of people involved but Soujiro couldn't recall.

"Um, hello?"

Her eyes blinked open as her smile remained on her face, "Aoshi?"

Too bad as soon as she got a good look at Soujiro, the frown disappeared and she shrieked, "WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled as Soujiro scooted back a few inches.

"You yell really loud…"

She pulled a few kunai out and held them between her fingers as she got in a stance as if she were ready to fire at him, "I'm serious! You better tell me who you are! I know how to use these!" she yelled whiled dropping on of the kunai from her fingers.

She looked down at the ground and so did Soujiro as he chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you, and apparently you can't hurt me either. I just wanted to see if you were alright since you landed on me…but how on earth did you manage to fall from way up there?" he asked whilst looking up to the cliff, "I can hardly imagine someone just walking off…unless your life had no meaning and you were coming to the conclusion of suicide?"

She became defensive, "I wasn't committing suicide! And my life has plenty of meaning! Someone pushed me off!" She looked back up to the cliff and squinted since she couldn't make out exactly how high she had fallen, "So who are you anyways? You didn't answer my question."

Soujiro's head picked up, "Oh, I'm Seta, Soujiro. I'm a wanderer."

She eyed Soujiro dangerously, "Look you, you'd better keep that sword tucked away unless you want some of these sticking out of your stomach!" she threatened as she shook her fist full of kunai.

Soujiro shook his hands right and left defensively, "I won't! I won't but…who are you? I can't remember you?"

She looked at him funny, "What do you mean you can't remember me? I've never met you before."

He thought for a moment, she might not recall and he probably shouldn't bring it up since it might cause a feud of some sort so, "No never mind."

She looked at him once more and then turned around so her side was facing him, "Whatever," she then picked her head up and looked up to where the cliff began, "Hey, how do I get back up?"

Soujiro looked up as well, "I don't know, you're the one who fell."

She turned to him, "I know that! But since you're down here I was wondering if you knew how to get back up?"

He shrugged, "The only road I know is the one that's straight ahead of me and I don't really have an idea where it goes. Like I said, I'm a wanderer. I wander."

"I KNOW WHAT WANDERERS DO!"

She began walking in the direction Soujiro had previously arrived from, "Well I'll be seeing you Soujiro."

As she began walking, Soujiro held out his hand, "I actually wouldn't walk that way if I were you!" she turned around, "Why not?"

His hand lowered, "Well, there are a couple of guys who are kind of rough, but are beaten up now. They're sure to wake up anytime though."

She sent him a questioning look, "Well why are they unconscious then?"

"Because," he shifted his position, "someone was able to defeat them in battle."

Misao took a step towards him and shouted, "Well WHO then?"

"Some guy with a sword."

"You're some guy with a sword."

"Some other guy with a sword," Soujiro replied as he emphasized the word other.

She looked down the road and then back at Soujiro, "How big?"

Not wanting the newly met girl to be injured in any sort of way, he stretched out his arms to make his point, "They're HUGE! They're like monsters who eat people and devour and crush their bones."

She stared at him in confusion and annoyance mixed together as she droned out, "What makes you think I can't take them?"

He looked worriedly at her, "They're also very fast too."

She looked back as he added, "That's the wrong way anyways. Are you trying to get to Kyoto?" she nodded as he continued, "Well this road definitely leads to Kyoto. The other one leads to a small town that's at least three miles away."

She kept looking down the path as she whispered to herself, "A secret road under a cliff…"

At that moment, she made her final decision. She was going to go on her own to look for Aoshi. She would follow the road under the cliff and find the one she truly loved. And she was going to do it alone to. No matter what, there was no turning back now. All she needed was the initial push, which she received so here she went, hoping for no regrets.

She took a deep breath and began walking down the road.

She was ready.

Only a few steps on her way, she thought to herself, 'I'm coming Aoshi.'

But just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder…it was Soujiro, "Didn't you understand what I said? That road isn't exactly the safest one to walk down…"

She snapped around, angrily set her hands on her hips and leant in close, "Well duh I heard what you said. I just have my own reasons for choosing this way."

Soujiro's head dropped a little as he pointed and said quite loudly, "That's the opposite direction though! Kyoto's THAT way."

She grabbed his hand that rested on her shoulder, "Hey! I know what I'm doing! And who are you to tell me which way is the wrong way? I know where I'm going and that's all I need to know!"

He closed his eyes while lowering and smacking his face, "But it doesn't make any sense! You're also choosing the most dangerous path! And how will knowing where you're going help you when getting there is the main problem?"

"…" she didn't quite understand what he said so instead she did the only thing she knew that would shut him out.

She turned around and began walking again, but Soujiro followed about a good ten yards behind her, "Stop following me!"

"You're going to get hurt!"

"No I won't"

"I'll just make sure you get past them men up there safely."

"I said stop following me! I don't need any help ESPECIALLY from you!"

"Listen-!"

"NO!"

She kept walking and he kept following her. She wanted to get away and he wanted to protect her. He could've left, but there was just something holding him back. Like he felt obligated to stay with her and protect her from anything that might come across on her way.

It was a different feeling.

-OoO-

Fifteen minutes past and there was no sight of the two men who had come to be known as Juru and Miyota. Those names had sounded familiar to Soujiro, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Juru and Miyota…where had he heard those names before?

"Can you stop following me now?"

She turned around but she kept walking but Soujiro refused, "No, those two guys should be around here somewhere. I just want to make sure you get through alright."

Misao rested her hands behind her head and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It's nice of you to do this but really, I can take care of myself."

He diverted his attention to other areas around her, just in case he was missing soft movements in the scenery around them, "I just want to make sure."

"Fine, you're just basically walking backwards though."

"You're basically walking to your death…"

"What was that?"

"I said-,"

"I heard what you said," Misao mumbled to herself but still audible enough for Soujiro to hear her.

As they continued walking, another few minutes passed, "So why exactly are you going on this journey?" Soujiro asked.

She spoke loudly since she was facing forward still, "I'm looking for someone," as soon as he was about to speak once again, she interrupted, "and the rest is none of your business. Mind if I ask you why you're a wanderer?" she turned her head so it wasn't quite facing him, but it was more like halfway.

He didn't really know how to reply, so he just answered, "I wanted to go sightseeing."

She stopped walking and spun around. She stomped towards him and got right in his face, "I'm not an idiot and I can tell when someone's lying to me. And YOU, I know, are lying to me."

He backed his head up a bit so their faces weren't so close, "No I swear!"

She stared at him for a while as if she were trying to read his expressions as he still pleaded, "I swear…"

She sent one last glare flying towards him before she began walking once more. And once again he began walking after her, but kept giving her space.

It was strange actually. Soujiro was just retracing his steps. And when you're a wanderer, you try to walk down new paths, not ones that are familiar to you. He could've easily parted with anyone at a fork in the road, he could easily forget about anyone he met. But this girl, there was something about her. It wasn't much. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Mr. Shinomori that made him want to help her. But it wasn't quite that. There was something else that he couldn't describe…

Before his eyes, there was a swift movement, and next thing he knew, Misao was being held by the shoulders by Juru, one of the men he had met earlier.

"If you want your girlfriend back, you're gonna have to…hey! It's you!" Juru exclaimed.

Soujiro stood there and watched as Misao struggled in the large man's grip. Out of nowhere, Miyota walked onto the scene as well. He took a good look at Soujiro and smirked, "Well if it isn't little hotshot, is it?"

He took a step forward and pulled a sword out, "Are you really a hotshot now that I have a sword to match yours? Unsheathe your weapon, boy, I want to see just how good of a fighter you are."

Soujiro blinked a few times before replying, "Please let the girl go, she has nothing to do with me."

"Girl?" she shouted, "Why you…"

Miyota and Juru each smirked at the same time. Juru began talking, "Heh heh, not yet. We fight first. And plus a few more guests may come."

From behind, Soujiro heard multiple sets of footsteps. Upon looking behind him, Soujiro had to do duck as someone swung a short blade over his head. As soon as that was over, he jumped because another person tried to take out his legs. He swung around and looked behind him to find the two men who had assaulted him. The two men were much more fit than the original two, Juru and Miyota. One held two shorter blades while the other griped a long sword. Miyota then stepped in front of them, "Take care of him."

"Soujiro!" Misao called out as the two men began their charge. She struggled against Juru's tight grip and watched in horror as Soujiro swung the two packs he wore over his shoulder to the ground.

As the two men quickly approached, Soujiro smiled the same old smile he used to smile in the old days. Some things never change.

When both men were less than a foot away from him, he glanced at Misao. He remembered she said that she wanted him to keep his sword tucked away or something like that. He knew it didn't relate to the situation now, but he came to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt to give it a try. Now it was time to get creative.

First, the man with the long sword attempted at jabbing Soujiro in the stomach. Soujiro dodged to the right and took a hold of the sword as he clapped it between his hands. Soujiro then backed up a little as the other man with the two shorter blades came around to his side and charged at Soujiro.

Soujiro yanked on the sword that was clasped in his hands forward so the man lost his grip of it. Soujiro then flipped it around so then he caught it by the handle, and then held it out so he blocked the other man's assault.

The second sword came around and got a piece of Soujiro.

Or so the man thought.

The image of Soujiro was left as he used his incredible speed. Soujiro ended up behind the twin-swords man and charged. In the last moments of his attack, Soujiro switched which way the sword's blade was facing so the dull end hit the man's back. It was something Soujiro had taught himself over the past year.

The man didn't even have time to yell as he collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious. Soujiro then turned to the man whose sword had been taken from him. Soujiro bent his knees and pulled the sword back as the tip directly faced the man.

He stepped back as Soujiro took a step forward.

Out of nowhere, the man pulled out a short dagger from his sleeve. Soujiro saw this but followed through with his plan. He charged forward.

As soon as he reached the other guy, the man used the dagger to throw Soujiro off by gently tapping it on the top. He came around and hurtled his arm directed straight at Soujiro's side. Misao closed her eyes and Soujiro just smiled.

The next thing the man knew, Soujiro was gone.

He looked around for a moment.

As he frantically looked around, he made eye contact with Miyota as Juru held onto Misao's shoulders just a little tigher.

In an instance, the man felt a sharp pain shoot through his head.

Soujiro had come around and had hit him on the head with the handle of his sword. The two men on the sideline stood in horror but Misao on the other hand was staring in amazement. Who was this guy anyways?

Miyota watched as his last fighter fell to the ground, "You can't do that!"

Oh, but he could. He had gotten a little rusty over the year. Usually a fight like this would only last a few seconds, but for some strange reason, it took more around a minute. Maybe it was because he couldn't use his sword, or maybe it was because he was a little out of shape. All he knew was that he would make sure it never happened again. It was a little embarrassing.

"I'm pretty sure I can," Soujiro said to Miyota as the smaller man backed away, "And I also think you should let go of her."

Misao, who still had her eyes closed was released and then plopped to the ground with a light thump, "Let's get out of here Miyota!"

And with that, Miyota caught up Juru and the two men ran off while carrying the other two whom Soujiro had defeated. Misao watched them behind her as they ran off and then looked back to Soujiro. She just stared at him for a while and he just stared at her back. He didn't really know what to say, let alone if he wanted to say anything at all. But she spoke for him, "Who are you?" she asked, "Really?"

Soujiro watched the last of the men who had ran off as well before looking down at her and helping her up, "I'm Seta, Soujiro," she looked at him funny. But before she could say anything more, Soujiro cut in, "I worked for man who taught me how to use a sword, and then I joined his group. I was his right hand man. After a while of working for him, the system crumbled and I found myself without a place to return to. So I decided that maybe I should go out on my own and see the world. Or Japan, whichever one will take my mind off things."

Doing everything in his power, Soujiro tried to avoid the name, 'Shishio.' He was doing well at it and Misao believed him as well.

"Is there anything else I should know about you?" Soujiro asked, "Maybe your name or something?"

She looked at him for a while. She saw the sincerity in his eyes so she replied, "I'm Makimachi, Misao and I'm looking for my future husband."

"Aoshi."

As she stood back up and dusted herself off, she asked, "How'd you know?"

He chuckled a little and smiled at her, "You mentioned his name while you were unconscious. You said something like, 'You'd always love him,' and, 'you never wanted him to leave you again.' Or something like that…"

She blushed and as she turned around and stomped off. Embarrassed at the fact that someone who she had just met had figured her out. No matter how many times her announced her love for Aoshi, she still wished some of it would stay a secret. Especially from people she didn't know.

The alarmed Soujiro, then jogged after her while still staying a good foot behind her for safety reasons while asking her what he had done wrong. She never answered once yet she listened to every word. You could call it playing hard to get.

As he continued to ask her for forgiveness, she contemplated how she would return home in one piece on her journey while looking for Aoshi. The farthest she had ever traveled was that one time she met Kenshin. She had a feeling though that this journey would take a little but longer.

And she was sure to run into some trouble.

So she needed the right protection, right?

Right.

After a while of asking, Misao finally spun around and asked, "If you keep following me, can you protect me?"

He was a little taken aback but abruptly replied, "Yes…why?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she folded her arms across her chest, "I guess I need to be protected in the big bad world so can you help me?" he continued looking at her as she went on, "I just need to look for Aoshi…my Aoshi. Can you help me? I'll be looking around a lot so you can keep going on with your journeys."

She wanted him to accompany her?

"Please? I promise I won't get in the way that much!"

Maybe there are just those kinds of people in the world.

"Of course Misao but," he tried to begin but he was cut off unfortunately.

She face brightened as she let out a gigantic smile. Her eyes widened and she ran up to give Soujiro a big hug. It was weird because she felt so comfortable around him. The only other person she had ever felt that comfortable around with was Aoshi.

That was about it.

Maybe Misao wasn't the type of person to have a load of friends. Maybe she was the type of person who only needed and wanted a few, a few friends who would always be there for her, ones that would never let her down.

Ever.

-OoO-

this was originally created by sangpakko and (R)naiLAUG. SangPakko even aloowed me to change her name so I could use it. It's cute I think and I'm glad I get to use it. I hope I won't butcher it though… haa

Lucy Luci


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll never forget the time I saw the smiling boy walking down the street. I can't really describe him, but there was something about that boy that made me smile too." Their journey of finding Aoshi and whatever lies beyond after everything is said and done. SxM

**Disclaimer: Lucy Luci doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Finding After**

As Soujiro went about his previous travels, he came down to a final conclusion. There were two men who moved him along in life. They both were great people, both having their good and bad qualities, yet they had nothing in common except for their pasts, which were bloody. Only two men, however, only two men that made such a deep impression in his life that it actually helped shape the person he became. But the thing was, each of them saw Soujiro so differently…and both had their own expectations of him.

Only the only man who knew Soujiro best was Shishio, there's no doubt about that. But the only man who knew what was best for Soujiro was Kenshin. Soujiro understood this but no one else did. Everyone just thought Shishio was the evil man who corrupted Soujiro's life and made him the satanic creature that killed anyone on his master's whim. And Kenshin, he was the saint who saved him, who removed the tainted soul that Shishio had placed in Soujiro's damaged body. But not everything was so easy to spot. Shishio had his good qualities. He did, after all, save Soujiro from his stepfamily. He could've done it in a different way though…but that's beside the point! And Kenshin did have to beat him to a pulp to teach him a lesson…even though Soujiro turned out okay in the end…

Who was right? Soujiro still believed that both of them were extraordinary people who did make mistakes, but who doesn't? It seemed as if he was confused while knowing all along. Part of him always wanted to believe that they both were right but there were usually other people who thought otherwise.

Then there were all of the people in between, the people who tried to sway Soujiro, and couldn't leave him as he was. All of the people who just had to believe that either Shishio or Kenshin was right, all of the people who wanted to decide for him. They couldn't just accept that both of them were both good and bad people. The others just couldn't let go of their exceptionally strong beliefs, not that there was anything wrong with that. It was just that, Soujiro always felt the need to agree to make the person feel good, therefore becoming a good person. But was it actually making him a better person? He just had to believe what he saw. Maybe then everything would finally fit into place.

And yet, sometimes none of those people mattered, because there were only two people in his life. Makoto Shishio and Kenshin Himura who saw what they saw and shared their ideals with Soujiro, explaining to him the facts of life.

But then all of a sudden, his life took another turn and met someone completely new. From all of the people he had met in his journeys, people had always saw what they wanted to see. But then he met someone different and special.

There was this girl, Misao, who saw everything…

Chapter two – Sun Dance

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" Misao yelled as she threw her hands in the air in an angered rage. She wrapped her arms around her head and shook it as if trying to shake of a giant bug that somehow managed to find a nesting spot on her head, "Did you see the way they stared at me? They laughed at me like I was some sort of idiot! Mental! But I'm not!" She lowered her hands and held herself in more of a slouch.

Soujiro smiled while still being somewhat afraid of her as she continued to rant on. "They thought it was funny! They thought it was funny that I was hurting!"

She stopped walking and turned to him in an threatening stare, "It. Wasn't. Funny."

Misao turned back forward and walked ahead of him. Soujiro couldn't do much except for smile while she continued to fume. It was at least a few minutes until Misao finally slowed down and turned back to him, "Actually, I should be thanking you. No one has ever said something like that to me. And well, it was really nice."

He smiled sheepishly and waved her off, "It's nothing, I just say what I think." Soujiro then glanced at his hand and noticed the bandages he had put on earlier were coming undone.

She walked back to him and held his hand in hers, "Does it hurt?" Her face was saddened.

"Oh," he smiled, "No it's fine. It's barely a scratch." She smiled back quickly and turned back around, but Soujiro asked, "Misao, are you alright?"

Misao turned her head back and smiled downwards, "Well, yeah. I didn't hit the ground that hard." He giggled as she rubbed her red nose.

"But that's not what I meant…" Misao turned her head.

"Oh, well I'm feeling better." She said somewhat happily that made Soujiro surprised.

Soujiro watched her walk for a few more steps before he decided to walk after her. He wondered about the kind of person Misao was. It seemed that only a few things held Misao together, and that made her a delicate person. He wished with all of his heart that she would find whatever she was looking for, being Aoshi or maybe some other form of a prize. Also, he would try to help her as much as he could but sadly, he didn't know if that would be enough. Misao just seemed to be such a heartfelt and kind person. Maybe it was just that Soujiro was worried that no one else saw that. When he first met her, she seemed fierce and headstrong. But the more he traveled with her, the more he noticed the subtle things. The things that Soujiro thought that people usually didn't see…

But for some reason, Soujiro could see these things.

He glanced down and saw Misao dig into her pocket and feel something that made her smile smiled, "Let's go find Aoshi," she stated clearly as she began to walk ahead of him.

Misao and Soujiro then headed towards the next city that rested just beyond them. The certain hop in her step had certainly changed, but Soujiro couldn't really tell if it were for better or for worse.

.o0o. ..Yesterday..

Soujiro and Misao had been traveling together for the past month now, and a very pleasant four weeks they were. She would have her occasional rant while he would always try to calm her down, and every once in a while she would have a certain dream about a certain Aoshi that Soujiro would be kept awake for because of her unstoppable talking. But it seemed that they worked perfectly together. They're friendship was funny though because it was slightly based on a lie Soujiro told two weeks prior. Misao still didn't know he used to be a part of the Jupongatana. As long as she never asked, right? That's what Soujiro hoped at least.

"My feet hurt so much right now!"

He wanted to tell her, he felt a little bad about the whole deal. One might think that a detail like that wouldn't want to be known, especially to a traveling companion. But Soujiro obviously wasn't that sort of a person. There were just these every little day things when his mind would bring it up. Like when he ate breakfast, when he fell asleep, and when he woke up.

…Well, actually it was sort of bothering him a lot by now.

"Do you want to stop somewhere?"

"Not now…"

It was around midday when Soujiro heard noises, papery noises. He glanced over to see Misao reading a piece of paper over and over again.

"May I ask what is that?" He asked with a playful tone in his voice.

She withdrew it in a second, "Nothing, just paper," Shed tried to sound collected.

He laughed a little before replying, "Well I know it's paper, and it has to be something or otherwise you wouldn't be so protective about it. Am I right? Plus, you were reading it." Soujiro glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and the was staring at him agitated, but eventually nodded her head, "So can I know what it is?"

She sighed exasperatedly and flipped him the paper while turning her head so she wasn't as vocal, "It's just a letter someone wrote me once. It's nothing really. Just a gross old piece of paper-,"

"From Aoshi?" He asked while pointed to the letter. Her mouth hung open.

"I told you, you could look at it, not read the thing! How rude!" She yelled as she snatched the paper back and shoved it in her pocket. She crossed her arms in a huff and glared at him as if asking for an apology. Soujiro smiled sheepishly and shrugged as she yelled back at him, "You're supposed to say, I'm sorry Misao Makimachi! I'll never do a horrible thing like that ever again in my entire life!" He seemed to shrink in size a little before he mumbled a little apology while still having a smile on his face.

"You should be sorry you little mongrel," her voice sounded stern, but her facial expression turned a little more smug, "So sorry, in fact, that I think you need to treat this young lady to lunch."

Soujiro smiled, "What young lady?"

Her smug smile was wiped off of her face, "That isn't funny at all. Now come on, seriously I'm starving." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be more like a teahouse.

"How many will be in your party tonight?" The fair maiden asked with a soft voice.

"Just us two," Misao replied confidently.

"This way, please."

The woman seated them at a quiet table with a few candles lighting the dim room, "Your server will be with you shortly, please."

After she left, Misao turned back to Soujiro and smiled at him maniacally, "What shall I order today?" Soujiro gulped and felt a tight pinch in his pocket, ah yes, the feeling of money quickly escaping, "Maybe the seafood tempura with a side of Unagi and miso? Yum. Or do I want the yakitori udon? I've been craving some of that lately…"

"Misao," Soujiro spoke up weakly, "Don't spend too much now…"

Misao was busy reading the menu, "Oh I don't know, you did read my private note after all. I think you should pay…literally. I am hungry you know." He just nodded as she continued to scan the menu.

It was strange, even though Misao was sometimes extremely stubborn and radically naïve, but he enjoyed her company to such a great extent. It seemed that no matter how many ways she found to spend his money on food, or how many times she tried to keep her love for Aoshi a secret, he always looked back on it with a smile. And for that reason, he did and did not want to tell her about what his previous crimes had been. He wanted to because maybe she would accept in such a way that he would never imagine before. However, he didn't want to because he didn't want to lose the friendship that he had created with such an enjoyable human being. It was like her soul was naturally kind. And in actuality, no one wants to lose a treasure like that.

After the waitress returned and took their orders, Soujiro had finally decided to ask, "What did Aoshi write to you anyways?"

Misao stared up at him with her hands folded in her lap as she asked, "You didn't read it? I thought you did…"

"I only saw that it was from Aoshi, that's all." Soujiro glanced off to the side while gazing at the candle-lit lamp resting next to the wall. He thought of Aoshi and how he was doing. He never really disliked Aoshi, it was just that Aoshi was such a good fighter. Soujiro had a certain fear of him for some reason…

"Well," Misao began, "It was a letter he wrote to me a few years ago. It…it's nothing really."

Soujiro returned his gaze to her, "But it has to mean something to you if you've kept it for such a long time."

Misao shook her head, "No, it's just a memory. It was a letter I got from him when I was little." Soujiro leaned his head on his hand as if asking her to continue, "He…that's when he went off with a few Oniwabashuu to fight for a man, I can't remember his name. Then he met Kenshin somehow, and he was never the same."

Misao's aura changed. A smile remained on her face, but there was sadness to it that Soujiro couldn't put his finger on. Aoshi obviously meant something to her, something that hurt her deep inside. She was now gazing off to the side with her eyes looking misty. Was Aoshi really bugging her that much? He didn't seem like the sort of person to mess with a person's feelings…well, he could get inside a person's head. Maybe that's what happened to Misao? Was it like a trance, in a way? Or was it actually pure love? You know, Soujiro had never really felt that sort of thing before. That emotion. That love. In a way, he was jealous of Misao. She didn't know it but she was lucky. It was the simple things in life that he never knew, and was just recently discovering.

Soujiro wondered if Misao could tell that he was devoid of emotions. Maybe she wondered why he smiled all the time. Before, he didn't actually know that he smiled all the time, it was said that if you smiled, you would actually feel better. He couldn't really tell the difference because it was just something he always did. Lately, however, he hadn't been smiling all of the time now. But the times he did smile felt much more real. It wouldn't be that big of a deal to some people but to Soujiro, it meant change.

"Was there ever someone you cared about?" Misao asked, the air still in its awkward flow.

"Hm?"

Misao leaned on her arm, "Was there ever anyone you loved?" Her voice sounded dreamy, she was obviously still thinking about Aoshi.

"Well," He started, readying to bullshit, "the only woman I've ever loved is my mother."

Well that was lame.

Misao nodded as she smiled, "That's sweet, I don't remember my mom."

As Misao pulled herself back up to sit upright, Soujiro silently asked himself why couldn't he have just openly said that he hadn't known his mother either? He kept asking himself this question, but he would always have to answer it that his answers would just lead to more questions. And those questions would just lead to loneliness.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

The meals were then brought to the table and the warmth filled the room, "I was about to die," Misao claimed as she slurped up the warm noodles from her soup, "Just barely made it."

He laughed to himself, "Is it satisfying?"

Misao laughed out loud, "Well of course it is! I was so close to death it wasn't even funny." Soujiro smiled again as she continued, "Thank you Soujiro, thank you very much. You saved my life." They both smiled to each other as Misao ate another spoonful of her meal while glancing at her pocket where her ever so precious note laid.

The two eventually finished and left the restaurant. As they headed down the path they were walking in, a gust of wind blew. Soujiro grabbed his eye because something flew in it, "Ouch!"

She glanced over at him, "Are you alright?" Soujiro motioned to his eye with his free hand as he squinted, "Something's in your eye? Hold on, I have a hanky here somewhere…" She dug around in her pocket until she finally felt the soft material in her hand and pulled it out quickly, "Here, use this." As she handed it to him, Soujiro pointed to her pocket from which the cloth came.

"Aoshi's note…" Soujiro said in more of a whisper, but loud enough for Misao to notice.

"What? Oh no!" She wailed as her special note flew out of her pocket and into the street. Misao stood numb for a moment until she finally dived after it, "GOTCHA!" She yelled, but the letter slipped away from her yet again. It was as if the wind were teasing her, "Aoshi!"

"I'll get it, "Soujiro sighed still rubbing his eye while he stepped towards the note. But every time he made a grab for it, it just simply floated a little bit away again. He repeated this at least four times, "This thing's cursed!"

Misao grumbled, "No it's not, the wind is just being stupid right now." She said angrily as she set her hand on Soujiro's shoulder from behind him. He glanced at her and then back at the note that seemed to be fluttering back and forth, whichever way the wind decided, "You get it from one side and I'll get it from the other, alright?"

"What?" Soujiro asked questionably.

She rolled her eyes and stepped around him, "I'll go behind it, and on the count of three, we'll both go for it at the same time! We're cutting off its angles!"

Soujiro looked back at her with strange look on his face, "It's a piece of paper. It's not like it has a mind of its own, you know."

Misao glared at him, "Just wait for my signal."

A minute later, Misao was positioned directly behind the paper, while Soujiro stood embarrassed on the other side as people walked by, staring. He just had to wave them on as Misao studied the paper intensely on all fours. This was ridiculous, sure the wind was a little weird a few minutes, but it hadn't moved for a while now!

"Misao…"

"Shh! Be quiet! I'm studying its moves."

"But it hasn't moved for minutes now!"

"I need silence!"

A few minutes later, Misao raised her hand, "On my mark…"

Soujiro glanced around to the people around him and smiled with his cheeks slightly reddened. This kind of thing never really happened before. But Misao wasn't exactly a normal girl, now was she? But Soujiro had to admit to himself, even through the embarrassment, it was quite funny to watch her like this. He never really knew people were willing to do this sort of thing, you know, while other people were watching.

"GO!"

"What?"

Misao was already making a short dash to the letter, assuming Soujiro was paying attention. Time to go fast. Soujiro caught up, but he caught up a little too fast. As soon as both of them were right above the paper, they reached for it.

"OW!"

"Ouch!"

They completely collided and fell to the ground as the letter floated gently from under them…

Misao laid there, slightly unconscious as Soujiro picked himself up while rubbing his hand. He stared at the letter for a moment until a gust of wind finally carried it away…

He shook Misao gently until she finally stirred, "Misao, your note, it flew away."

She rubbed her head, but as soon as the news began to sink in, she threw her head up instantly, "What?" She yelled loudly directly into his face, "When? Now?" He nodded as she jumped up, but staggered a little, "Aoshi!"

Soujiro stood up as well, "Misao, I think you have a little concussion."

She fell backwards against him and turned her head to meet his worried, "I'm perfectly fine." But her facial expression was somewhat distant.

"Misao, let's go find somewhere for you to rest, I don't want you to get worse."

She shook her head, "I feel…fine."

Then she fell asleep.

Soujiro sighed as he lifted her on his back and stood up, she was once again mumbling something to herself about Aoshi. It wasn't annoying, it was just that it had become a regular thing now. Almost every night he'd hear murmurs to no one about her deep affection for the only man she saw. And every night, Soujiro would listen to every word just trying to understand how someone could care for another person so much. In a way, he was learning from her. But it was sad in a way, she really was talking to no one, no one really cared, just a whisper in the night to the silent sky that hears everyone's problems.

"Aoshi…"

Soujiro wondered sometimes if anyone ever heard her.

"I care…"

He looked back upon her slightly saddened face, her facial expression giving away her dream.

"Don't leave…"

"I won't." Soujiro whispered back to her, ensuring her that he would remain.

Her whispers stopped as she moved a little before gentle sleeping noises escaped her mouth. Soujiro turned back to the road he was walking on with a distant gaze in his eyes. For some reason now, talking to someone who wasn't listening, someone who wasn't there, was depressing. He looked back on her face once more, which was now peaceful. He couldn't help but smile because of it. Soujiro felt like all of the sad feelings disappear, he thought it was amazing how people could make other people do these sorts of things.

Soujiro, holding Misao, finally reached an inn. It was small, but quiet, with an old lady sweeping the front steps, "Hello there! Looking for a room to stay for the night?" He nodded with a smile as he approached her, "Is she alright?" The old woman continued.

"She hit her head and she's just resting for now, it's fine." Soujiro reassured.

The woman nodded after frowning and waved him on into the building. She led him up a small dark staircase, their only light being provided by a candle she held shakily, "You can stay here tonight," She said as opened the door to the unlit room, "There's a lantern over there. Enjoy!" She then slid the door closed behind her.

Soujiro glanced around the room. There was a mattress in the middle and a lamp a few feet away from the head. He walked to it silently and gently set Misao down on the soft surface. While pulling the cold blanket over her, she opened her eyes, "Hi."

He looked at her, "Good morning Misao. Except it's night time so good night."

Misao smiled tiredly, but then suddenly frowned, "What happened? Why is it dark out now?"

Soujiro smiled as he answered, "We hit heads while we dived for your letter. It's my fault though, I went too fast."

She smiled, "You're really fast Soujiro, like a train." He smiled back at her until she finally got her thoughts together, "Wait, what letter?" She brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed it.

"Your special lett-,"

Her facial expression changed as she cut him off, "Aoshi's letter?" He nodded, "Did you get it?" She asked, her voice sounding more frantic now, but it still was slow.

He replied, "Well you fainted and-,"

"You didn't get it?" He shook his head. All Misao could do was bring her hand down to her eyes. He could tell that she wasn't too happy, and now he wasn't either, "We have to go find it," Misao blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Soujiro called, "We can't! You can't. You should just sleep now. We'll go look for it in the morning, you'll be alright by then in the morning."

She shook her head clumsily, "No! It'll get blown away or something by then!" She started to get up, "We have to go now!"

He stared at her sadly as he set her back down again. That letter obviously was something important to her, no matter how much she tried to hide it, "Misao," he whispered, trying to calm her down. As soon as she made eye contact, he continued, "I'll go look for it. You just rest here, alright?" She tried to oppose, but he cut her off, "You just need to sleep now."

She gazed at him with heavy eyelids as he sat up and headed towards the door. But he didn't leave without saying goodbye. He waved while smiling as her eyelids finally began to close.

When Soujiro finally exited the building, he just began to walk. He had no idea where to, probably to start at the place it was last seen, but other than that, he was worried Misao might never get the letter back again. As the silent sky above him twinkled with the heavenly blue and white stars, he couldn't help but wonder what Aoshi had written to Misao? Was it really just a simple thing to remember him by? Or was it actually something? Something secret maybe?

It wasn't long until he reached the spot where he and Misao initially collided. It didn't seem that the paper was there anymore. It was on the ground last time he saw it, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. It wasn't beneath any bushes, and it wasn't stuck in any trees. Someone must have picked it up on accident. But he had to try his hardest to find it anyways, for Misao.

"Where is that thing?" Soujiro mumbled as he dug below a bush near by, "It can't be that far away, it's not windy…" He dug a little more until the bush above him scratched his hand, "Ouch!" He pulled his hand back and found a streak of blood across his hand. He winced for a moment as he tried to wipe it off, but found it apparently was a gash. Soujiro pulled himself out from under and glanced at it for a while as if thinking it would make it go away.

He sighed for a moment to himself before ripping a part of his sleeve to wrap his injury. After he wrapped it, he stared at it tiredly as the red color began to seep through the blue cloth he used from his outfit. He layered it once again be fore standing up and making his way back to the inn.

During his walk back, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in himself. He really wanted to find that letter, even if that meant going out in the cold night to look for something that had no importance to him.

Maybe it was the fact that it meant something to Misao was why it meant something to him. It was that special feeling you get when you make someone smile.

When he finally reached the room in the inn and opened the door, he smiled to himself. Misao was there, sleeping on the mattress sprawled out on the floor, her petit figure gently lifting and lowering at a regular pace. Soujiro walked over to her and set his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get it tomorrow Misao." Her head moved a little, and Soujiro interpreted it as a nod. He smiled once more before going to bed, it had been a long day.

Misao was the first to wake the next morning. As soon as the morning light brushed over her face, she blinked and squinted out the window. She hoped the bright light would suddenly remind her where she was, but she only did so once she found Soujiro sleeping against the wall.

By the look of it, he had been sleeping upright with his legs crossed until eventually he fell over to his side. It was pretty funny actually.

She turned her attention back to the ceiling as she reread the letter in her mind. Of course she had it memorized…

'Dear Misao,

I've gone to Tokyo to work on a mission. Don't grow up to much.

Sincerely, Aoshi'

It really wasn't anything special. It wasn't really anything anyways. It was just in Misao's mind, she always wanted to believe that when he wrote that, he was thinking of her, and how much she had grown since the time he met her. She wanted to believe that he pictured a perfect beauty while writing, not the stick that always hung around. Misao just wanted to believe that all of her dreams would come true because of what he wrote down on that little piece of paper, and maybe how there was a secret meaning in it. She wanted to know that he was always thinking of her, and nothing else would remove her from his mind.

There wasn't a smile on her face though. She couldn't only think about how Aoshi left without leaving a note this time, or write one while on his travels. He cared, right? He always thought of her, right? Right?

She sighed loudly and turned over back to face Soujiro, who had eyes were partially open, "Morning sleepy head," She chimed as he sat up straight and stretched her shoulder, "Sleep well?"

He smiled sheepishly and shook his head, "I was feeling so anxious for today, to find that letter of yours."

Misao just shook her head and began to stand up, "Let's just go try to find it now." She turned for the door and waited for Soujiro to follow who was still sitting staring at the floor with his sword in his hands. Misao turned back to him and asked, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Soujiro shook his head and stood up, "Nothing Misao, let's get moving."

They made their way back to the spot where the letter was last seen. It was a silent journey, however. Misao was too busy thinking about whether she'd find the note, while Soujiro was still stuck in his own little world. Just tired? Probably. He hadn't gotten that much sleep that night. He had a strange dream. He couldn't even remember it.

He rubbed his eyes and continued walking with Misao, "Here we are!" She exclaimed as she went straight to the ground as if she could actually make out tracks of a piece of paper, "Misao, what are you doing?" She lowered her head to the ground so her ear touched the dirt and listened to the earth, "Misao that doesn't do anything!" He exclaimed as people began to stare again, "Misao…" She held her finger up to her mouth, shushing him.

A minute paseed until she finally pointed left of where she was planted. Soujiro looked, too, to where she was pointing. He raised an eyebrow as she sat up and brushed her hands off, "I don't see anything." He said plainly as she eventually stood up.

Misao held her hand above her eyes to shield the sun, "It's kind of far away now. It's moved."

He lowered his head, "How can you tell!" He whined as she began walking.

"Come on! We need to get moving to catch it! It's stopped now so there won't be a problem finding the direct pinpoint."

Soujiro stared at her frustrated, "You can't pinpoint a piece to paper by listening to the ground!"

She turned back to him with hands on her hips, "I have a special connection with that little piece of paper! I would gladly trade my arm for it." He continued to stare with an even blander look on it, "I would gladly trade my thumb for it."

"No you wouldn't." He stated coolly as Misao turned back around and started walking again.

"It's this way, whether you follow me or not."

She began walking again to the direction she pointed and eventually Soujiro trotted after her, thinking the idea was less impossible with each step. He slowed down when he was right behind her and feeling a little perturbed, "Misao, I'm sorry I said those things. I know that letter is incredibly important to you. I shouldn't have belittled something that great to you."

Misao didn't reply for a while so he continued, "And I also know how much Aoshi means to you, and I shouldn't think less of your relationship with him either."

Not a word once again, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that a lot of things have been on my mind lately, and I'm sorry if I've damaged your spirit in anyway."

She stopped walking and looked up to where the sun was. Soujiro smiled, hoping some of his heartfelt words had gone through to her.

Misao then turned around with one of the most confused looks on her face and bellowed out, "What?" He stood there, taken aback a little because of the outburst, but it didn't stop there, "Sorry, but I wasn't really listening. I just caught on at the point where something, something, something, things on my mind. Was there a point to it?"

Soujiro stood there somewhat disheveled. He sadly shook his head, "No…"

"Oh, well, okay then we're almost there."

She turned back around and began walking once again while Soujiro mentally beat himself up in his mind as he pathetically trudged on behind her.

Then all of a sudden Misao gasped, "There it is! Look! Look! I found the it!"

There it was. And never did Soujiro think that something so simple could be so beautiful. The wind seemed to toss it around in midair as the bustle of people stomped by. And the dust that was being kicked up accentuated the light that shone upon it, which made the dull-white piece of paper glow with a breath-taking brilliance.

Soujiro stared as Misao stepped forward in anticipation, "Wow! Look at it! It looks like it's dancing in the sun!"

She was right too. The delicate paper never touched the ground and flipped just at the moments you would think it the show would end, and catch the light of the sun perfectly so it almost shined.

Out of the awe that the two faced, Misao snapped back to reality.

"Let's go get it," Misao stated confidently as her other foot stepped forward as well.

Soujiro set his hand in front of her, to stop her from moving forward anymore, "Misao, this is such a busy street. I can hardly imagine you grabbing an unpredictably flippy paper in all of the crowd that don't even care if you get trampled."

She set her hand on his arm that defended her and smiled with assurance, "I'll be fine. Besides, I'm a trained ninja."

He let his arm down as she walked past him and towards the street. He called after her, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah," She called back to him, "Geez, you sound like my babysitter or something."

Soujiro still watched her with worry in his eyes. Did he really sound like her babysitter or something like that?

He shifted embarrassedly as Misao stepped closer and closer to the busy street. The paper was still being flipped about and Misao was seeing if there was a pattern in the way people were storming by.

"You should've gone a couple seconds ago." Soujiro chimed as Misao turned her head.

"I knew that!" She yelled as she brought her attention back to her beloved letter.

Soujiro waited patiently as Misao stood there crouched down, waiting for the right moment to jump in. It was interesting, there were so many times when she could've grabbed it. Was that the difference between Misao and him? Well, besides the Jupongatana ordeal, but bedsides that, Soujiro never imagined the differences between the two of them. But then they also had their similarities…how could that be?

A minute passed until Soujiro finally spoke up again, "You know Misao, I could get it if you want me to. There've been quite a few times when I could've gra-."

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" She yelled, "I'll just go now!"

She dived into the crowd as horses ran by her and carts rushed by, "Not now Misao!" He yelled while Misao managed to dodge a few hoarding animals and got closer and closer to her letter.

Of course only a few split seconds had passed by, but it felt like every millisecond was being dragged out. He saw everything. He saw the horse about to trample her, the cart about run her over, and a guy running backwards?

"Misao!"

He almost flew after her, he ran so fast. She managed to get a firm grip on it before Soujiro got a hold of her. In another split second, he continued through the path of feet and hooves until he finally saw the clearance…

They ended up on the other side of the street, Misao in Soujiro's firm grasp. Soujiro was sitting on the ground while Misao laid on her stomach with her note out in front of her, held tightly in her hands, "Got it Misao? Wonder how it got here." Misao didn't reply, however, instead she continued to stare in a daze at the letter.

What in the hell had made her risk her life for this thing? She had also put Soujiro in a bad position to save her, Misao hadn't felt that embarrassed for a while now.

"Are you alright? Nothing hit you on the way, did it?" Soujiro asked as he smiled down to her. She couldn't look at him though. She was still wondering why she wanted it so much. It was as if she didn't care if the wind blew it from her fingers. She just grew tired of caring for some reason. And as ridiculous as it sounds, she began to worry about the life she was apart of.

She sighed solemnly.

Was there really such thing as emotional attachment? Misao thought there was, but she could've sworn that right when she was coming out from under the crowds, a feeling left her. And for some reason now, everything she believed, she now questioned.

"Misao?"

Misao sighed and sat up, "Soujiro, I have to ask you something…"

He looked at the letter and then back at her, sensing something was wrong, "Sure."

She smiled sadly while holding the paper more tightly in her hand, "Soujiro, do you think Aoshi really cares about me?

Soujiro didn't really know how to respond. It was never like he and Aoshi really spoke to each other. Soujiro didn't even know how Aoshi worked, and why he was the way he is. Although, Soujiro didn't really understand a lot of things…and now this came along, "I couldn't be the one to answer that, I don't really know him."

"You've met him before though, right?"

His head turned to her immediately, "What?"

Misao didn't answer afterwards, she just continued to sit on the sidewalk thinking about what Aoshi meant to her. All of these years now, she was positive that she was in love with him. But now that she was on a journey to find him for the second time, there was this certain thought that wouldn't leave her mind. 'I love him?' Nothing really seemed strange about it, but when she would state that phrase in her head, it turned into a question moreover. And that scared Misao. It worried her that something she used to be so assured of, was now falling apart. Maybe Soujiro would know the answer.

"I'm now sure he cares about me the way I want him to," Misao finally replied with a sad smile spread on her face.

"Well," How was he supposed to reply to that? "I'm sure he cares for you. The way you speak of him, well there's no doubt about that."

'Soujiro…" She whispered, "Tell me what you really think. I bet you're just sugar-coating."

He couldn't look at her anymore. Should he really tell the truth? Something was obviously wrong with her but did she really want him to tell her what he really felt? Soujiro wasn't sure that Misao knew what she was getting herself into. Plus, what he had to say might lead to him telling Misao that he used to be a part of the Jupongatana. This would only lead to problems Soujiro didn't want to deal wih.

"I really want you to tell me. I need to hear someone." Misao continued to ask while Soujiro stayed reluctant, "I won't get mad or anything."

He glanced at her quickly as he sighed quietly.

"I don't really know if you'll be upset with what I have to say. That's why I don't want to say anything."

Misao opened the letter and began to read it, "Please just say it. I need to hear someone else's view."

He glanced over her shoulder and read the letter as well. Soujiro didn't know if she wanted him to or not, but if she was asking for help with her love life now, and he didn't want to breach any certain line her emotions had.

"It seems that we're both just confused, Misao," Her eyes looked above the letter, but she didn't look at him just yet, "I don't think we're in the right mind to make those kind of decisions. And I'm really tired, I can't think of the right words to say. Sorry, I guess I can't say anything."

Soujiro looked at him once more and smiled a little goofy smile. Misao looked up at him as well and it was only a matter or seconds until Misao started to crack up, "Soujiro, don't do that! I'm trying to be serious! I mean it!"

She laughed a little more until Soujiro finally turned forward again and gazed off into the distance, "Aw Soujiro I didn't mean to worry you or anything. For some reason, just everything I thought changed. It was scary almost."

He returned his attention back to her, his smile slightly faded, "Misao I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Well," he took a deep breath, "you've memorized the letter Aoshi gave to you, haven't you?" She nodded with an eyebrow raised, "Well why do you keep it then? Your letter, that is. Of course a dear friend of yours gave it to you, but I don't quite understand what happiness it brings you. I always thought memories were more important than material possessions, but you're the one to decide."

Misao stared befuddled. What Soujiro said made so much sense but for some reason, the letter wouldn't leave her hands.

"I should just throw it away." Misao said, somewhat sadly.

"I didn't say that! Just, …well I don't know. Do whatever you think is right."

Misao thought. She thought and thought and thought and thought. His words made sense, but she just couldn't put them together in her mind. She glanced at his feet and pictured herself in a white room. In the room, it was just Misao and the letter across the room from each other. What was disappointing about the image was that no matter how hard she stared at the note, it wouldn't turn into Aoshi. Maybe that's what Soujiro wanted to say. There was a big possibility it wasn't, but in Misao's mind, that's what she perceived.

Then it happened. She felt lighter. Misao felt like a weight was taken off of her shoulders. She loved Aoshi so much, and the reason she went on this journey was to find out if he could ever return her love. She felt stronger and more willing, like wings had sprouted out from her back so she could fly any distance. She realized her love was so real, a little letter couldn't supply her happiness for her.

"You're right, Soujiro." Misao said with such confidence as she stood up and held her letter up, while blocking out the sun with it, "I guess this letter meant so much to me because this was the only thing he ever sent me during his travels…I worried so much about him you know," her voice drifted off in a sweet sadness.

"Misao…"

"But you know what?" Misao yelled as she turned to him, "I shouldn't be obsessed about this stupid letter! It has consumed me! Well I say NO Aoshi! I'm not going to fall into the category of some pathetic girl who only worries day and night about her man!"

"Wait, Misao. I didn't say-,"

"TAKE THIS AOSHI!" Misao was really ready to rip the paper in twos and threes and as many pieces as she could. But Soujiro grabbed her hand just in time. They were frozen in that position until Misao finally looked down at him in a confused look, "What are you doing Soujiro, I have to do this so I can release my inner hatred and such."

"Huh?"

She shook him loose and stared angrily at the paper, "If I eliminate this, my worries will disappear!"

Soujiro's eyes grew wide, "Misao, what I forgot to say was that you don't have to destroy precious things that are close to you just to feel satisfaction! All you'd feel is regret! You have to feel it personally. It's not simply something you can get rid of by the press of a button, or…the rip of a letter."

She looked down at him, and then back at her letter she was about to tear, "But I can feel it, I feel something beyond this…"

"Misao," He understood a little better now, "There is so much more beyond this. Some things come later though, and you can't just expect easy satisfaction with something you can accomplish quickly. Wait, that was confusing…"

Misao fell onto her rear but still held the letter up to the sun so it glowed in all of its magnificence. Her smile was quickly fading, however, as she noticed something that hurt in her heart.

What a disappointing feeling she felt as she lowered her hands, the hand with the paper fell to her side and brought the other to her eyes and rubbed it tenderly. This was the second time in five minutes that she misinterpreted something Soujiro had said. Just sometimes, ideas would just begin to flash through her head, and she'd rush things. She never really knew why it would happen, so that would also mean she wouldn't be able to explain it to other people. The way she lived life, she felt no one would ever understand. But now that Soujiro was around, it was nice to have someone who tried to make an effort to perceive her the way she wanted people to.

"Soujiro," Misao said only loudly enough so Soujiro could almost hear, "I always mess up."

"…"

He didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't know how he could help her. Misao seemed so distraught, and her love for Aoshi just brought her worry. There had to be a reason that she loved him so much even though he caused her so much stress.

Soujiro glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then up to the bright yellow sun, then back to Misao.

Misao had a goodness about her, and it was especially emanated in the sun. He wondered if she knew that but…it would be far too embarrassing to tell her that. But Soujiro did find another way to do it.

"I'm tired…" Misao whispered as she lowered her head to her knees that faced the sun.

He watched the crowd continue to run by while Misao sat next to him, her head buried in her arms. He turned his head to her and lifted his arm so he could gently pat her on her head and reply, "You aren't tired physically though, aren't you?"

That was enough for to pick up her head and stare at him in an awkward way, "What?"

Soujiro didn't reply, he just patted her on the head once more and then removed it. He turned his head back to the crowd rushing past them with a small grin on his face. Misao's stare remained still until she finally gave up searching for an answer and decided to face the bustling street as well. There was something very settling about the scene, Soujiro thought. Just watching a scuttling crowd ahead of them, running to wherever they wanted or needed to be. But Misao and Soujiro just sat where they were.

Misao kept watching forward, but out of the corner of her eye, she watched Soujiro and smiled discreetly. It really was nice to have someone try to understand her, it was just that Misao just got so distracted every once in a while.

Maybe there were more people like Sourjiro in the world, and that gave Misao hope.

Maybe there are more chances to prove yourself, because that was especially what Misao wanted to do.

Maybe Misao would be a stronger person in the future, that was her dream but she 'd make sure Soujiro was her personal assistant with like situations and such…

…or something like that.

After a few minutes of hard contemplation, Misao abruptly stood up, "So shall we get moving?" She asked in the same tone she used to, hands on her hips. Soujiro looked up and smiled once more and stood up as well with her, "Lets get moving then!" Misao exclaimed while pointing to the sky, "Who knows what adventure awaits us beyond the horizon!"

Misao took a valiant step forward to begin her new journey. Soujiro smiled happily, yet still slightly embarrassed because quite a few people were staring because of Misao's yelling.

Soujiro looked at the ground an wondered why Misao was so amazing? She was so happy, but she also had so many secrets that made her a deep person. He wondered if she thought about herself in that way, but then again, Misao seemed like she would overlook such qualities in herself.

_HAHAHAHAHA!_

Soujiro looked to the crowd who were laughing hysterically and pointing at something in front of himself, which was probably Misao. He turned his attention to her. She was lying flat on her face with her rear above her knees, facing the sky.

"Misao!"

He ran to her side and checked to see if she was alright, "Misao, did you trip? Oh no, do you have another concussion"

Her face was buried in the ground as she responded, "Nng, Yes…no…fine…"

Soujiro chuckled slightly as the crowd's laughter seemed to die down and went about their own ways, "Misao let's get up."

She jumped up, holding her nose and ran forward, eyes closed, "Misao wait!"

It took five minutes for him to catch up, not using his super speed of course, "Misao, why'd you run away like that!"

She rubbed her nose and then paused for a moment while her eyes scanned the sunset before her. Misao then turned around with Soujiro walking besides her, "Are you alright Misao?"

Misao stopped for a moment and hung her head so he couldn't see her eyes. He was so kind…It was so nice to have someone around like that. What a wonderful person.

But out of nowhere she threw her hands into the air and yelled, "I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

-OoO-

-Sun Dance represents the feeling you get when something extraordinarily moving occurs. It could be when a person accomplishes something, in Misao's case, finding something precious, or in Soujiro's case, discovering something important about another person first. I don't really know how to explain it, but it's the only way that seemed right.

Just in case you didn't notice, this chapter was kind of a loop. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" Beginning and end.

Man, I really didn't want as many locations as I did. It made the story really clustered. But for me, it's basically impossible to have the story take place in one spot for I don't know, over twenty pages of writing on Word…but I'm complaining…I'm so sorry if half of this didn't make sense. I wanted to describe certain things, but I felt that the story would be better if I left it the way it was. Also, where it says 'or something like that,' well that was actually where the story was meant to end. I completely forgot about the loop thing and I had to make something up right off the top of my head for her to be embarrassed about something. Good thing I noticed. I can imagine my readers like, "wtf?" haha…I made myself feel bad.

As you might've noticed, quite a bit of time passes in between chapters. I just felt like saying that. Sorry, it just came out. And I think I said sheepishly twice…I like that word. I also confused myself in the introduction part. That's embarrassing. But I just wanted to clear up that the introductions have absolutely nothing to do with the story. Well they do, but not like the chapter title or the chapter itself.

And when I said 'beyond this' towards the end I meant a feeling beyond the letter. Have you ever stood on the side of a cliff and wanted to jump off just to see what would happen? Well maybe not but I have. It's not suicidal, it's just wonder. And that's what Misao felt. That's sort of what I meant, but the way in the story is a lot less explanatory.

PROPS TO MY REVIEWERS: Wood Word (my first one!), Mischievous-lass, and hopeless lady all signed reviewers who are so nice. And then Philia-chan, H5N1, Charming woman, Leona Westley, F's Fan, Genki Ninja Girl, and Baby Girl all anonymous reviewers but are also super nice. Thanks!

REVIEW! And naiLAUG says hi (to anyone who cares haha)

Lucy Luci


End file.
